


Just a Push

by J000liet



Series: School Teachers Need Romance Too! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Universe - Teachers, Children are sneaky, Gym Teacher Kageyama, Kindergarten Teacher Hinata, Kindergarten Teacher Yachi, M/M, and you shouldn't trust the highschoolers I write to behave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: Hinata is crushing on the gym teacher.Kageyama is crushing on the kindergarten teacher.Neither is as subtle as they think they are.





	Just a Push

* * *

 

Hinata had always wanted to be a teacher. More specifically, a kindergarten teacher. He loved kids. There was nothing better to him then helping them figure things out. He'd remember how, as a child, he was more or less left to his own devices, the teachers overworked with more children than they could possibly handle. So the good children were left on their own and the troublemakers got all the attention.

Hinata was lucky. He had gotten a job at an elite private academy that had the option of boarding school when the students reached the 7th grade.

He was also lucky, as he got an amazing teaching partner named Yachi. She was a bit jumpy, but the two of them, over the few years they had worked together, had developed a system. Hinata would deal with the kids others would classify as the “trouble makers” and Yachi would work with the shy or extra quiet ones.

Nap time was made into a competition of who could be quiet the longest.

Reading time was paired up to read to each other. Yachi and Hinata would pair a quiet kid and a loud kid up together for lunch and snack and craft time. Usually by the end of the year, the loud ones would respect the times that they had to be under control and the shy ones would have one or two loud friends to take them on adventures during recess.

 

But gym… gym was the _bane_ of Hinata’s existence.

And it wasn't because he hated gym. No. Hinata _loved_ gym. It was because of Kageyama.

Cold, blunt, serious, _hot_ , _sexy_ , 100% totally his type and _lovable_ Kageyama Tobio.

He met him when Hinata went in to turn in the form for peewee volleyball. Kageyama was turning in the forms for the new members of the volleyball team. He was one of the coaches. Hinata ran straight into him and gotten a little 'where you're going dumbass’ before Kageyama left the office.

Then he saw him on the first day of peewee volleyball, while Hinata was setting up the small net outside. They threw insults and now Hinata was convinced Kageyama hated him.

But the problem was that the regular gym teacher for the kindergarten was a bit overloaded. So Kageyama had taken over the class last year and that somehow became permanent.

And today was even worse.

Today was the joint class.

The kids loved it.

But having to watch Kageyama and the highschoolers play with the kids just wasn't good for his heart. The highschoolers would tease Kageyama and Hinata would wish that he could do that. The kindergartners would run up to him yelling “Yama-sensei” and his heart would squeeze at the way Kageyama would blush every time. The way Kageyama tried to hide the fact that it appeared he was terrified of children but would still lean down to ruffle their hair and accept hugs from the braver kids who weren't scared of him was enough for Hinata to know Kageyama would be amazing with younger kids if he just put in a little effort to be less… scarily intense.

“Hinata-sensei!” One of the teens came to speak to him.

“Hello!” He smiled. “Are you having a good time?”

“Yeah! The kids in your class are great!” The boy nodded happily.

“I'm glad. They like all of you a lot.” Hinata nodded.

“The kids in your class want Kageyama-sensei to play and it wouldn't be fair for just him to play so we were wondering if you wanted to play too?”

“What are we playing?”

“Run, Rabbit, Run.”

“Kay.” Hinata nodded. “I'll play.”

He joined them in the middle of the gym, teams already split into even sections of the highschoolers and the kindergartners waiting for them.

“Hinata-sensei’s gonna play!!!!” Aoi from his class giggled loudly.

“That's right. Now what team’s the fox team and what team's the rabbit team?” He squatted to talk to Aoi.

“Kageyama-sensei is the fox team leader. Will you be the rabbit team leader?”

“Sure, Aoi.” He patted her head. “I'd love to.”

All his students cheered.

And the game started.

And with every call of 'Run, Rabbit, Run’ his team would take off. The highschoolers would go down dramatically when his students tagged them. His students were constantly giggling. All distracted by each other and all he had to do was get back to the safe zone.

Until only he was left.

So, in order of fairness, the students decided it would be teacher vs teacher.

Him vs Kageyama.

Volleyball had trained him for this moment.

He snuck around the gym, watching his students giggle, before he heard them all call 'Run, Rabbit, Run!’

So he ran.

The cheers from the kids, Kageyama sprinting after him, everything was just… _fun_.

If he made it back to his safe zone, he wins the game.

And he did. Kageyama was on the floor outside the box, Hinata lying fully inside his box panting. His students were on top of him, laughing and giggling and congratulating him.

“Oi…” Kageyama panted, “Sunshine. Where...did you… learn… to run… like that?”

“Volleyball.”

“Volleyball?” Kageyama sat straight up.

“Middle blocker, decoy, and I shared the title of ace with a friend.”

“Middle blocker?”

“Mmm.” He looked at the clock. “Kay, kiddos. Time to line up.”

A collective groan sounded in the gym.

“Sorry. I know it sucks. But you have joint gym next week too.” He flashed Kageyama one last smile. “See you next week, Yama-sensei.”

 

 

 

 

What he wouldn’t see would be the teens snickering and teasing the other blushing teacher.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 

“Okay kiddo,” Matoi knelt down to whisper in their ears. “Kageyama-sensei isn’t here yet, but we need you to help us do something.”

“What?” Aoi eyed the girl. There were three others with him

“We need you to push Kageyama-sensei at Hinata-sensei.”

“Why? That will hurt sensei.”

“Hinata and Kageyama-senseis like each other.”

“I like them too.”

“They like each other like in Disney movies.”

“Oh…” Aoi thought about it. “I don’t think I’m strong enough to push Yama-sensei.”

“Then get a couple of friends.”

 

 

It was now the end of class and Hinata was here to pick up the kids.

“...12,13…” He counted. “Where’s Aoi and Aikurou?” He asked the group.

“Right here Sensei!” Aikurou called and he and Aoi ran into Kageyama’s legs.

 

Kageyama grabbed onto Hinata at the last second, and they both descended downwards.

And life, must have been an anime.

 

Because Hinata ended up kissing Kageyama.  
On the lips.

 

And it was very, _very_ , nice.

* * *

 


End file.
